


“Are you going to be good for me?”

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, LOVE!!!!, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sweet Talk, Trans Duck Newton, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck gives what Indrid needs.





	“Are you going to be good for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> MINORS DO NOT INTERACT!!!!
> 
> \--
> 
> Hey everybody, it's cha boy back with more PORN.
> 
> Thanks to the Indruck server for helping me with ideas and such. Y'all are the best.
> 
> -
> 
> Check out my moth Indrid designs at https://toyhou.se/4043663.indrid-taz- !

Indrid whimpered, so horny he couldn’t even speak. “Tell me how bad you want it,” Duck breathed into his ear. 

“I want it so bad, please, love,” he groaned, thrusting into Duck’s fist. “I need you so bad.” 

“I don’t believe you,” his boyfriend said mischievously, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. “Louder.” 

The sylph panted, pushing his hips forward and back faster. “Duck,” he groaned, desperate.

Suddenly, Indrid woke up to the feeling of Duck rubbing his back. “Mornin’, sunshine,” the ranger said sweetly. “Having a nice dream?”

“Hi, love,” Indrid replied, disoriented, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. “Uh, yeah.” 

He purred as he felt the ranger kissing his neck. “Sounds like it,” he said, nipping the sensitive skin and making Indrid groan again. “Moanin’ my name and sayin’ you need me so bad. ‘S flatterin’.” 

Cheeks burning, Indrid felt just how hard that dream had made him. He was still submissive from how he’d been acting in the dream, and wanted Duck to take control of the situation. “What time is it?” 

“‘Bout ten. I was figurin’ we could shower together.” 

He pulled off his pajamas before making his way to the bathroom. Duck had just started the shower and the water was almost warm enough to get in. “Did you sleep well?” the sylph asked, leaning his head down to kiss Duck’s cheek. Then he pushed up his glasses to the top of his head so he could actually see without them getting foggy.

“Yeah, for the most part. ‘Cept you woke me up with the most unfortunate problem, an’ now I got that problem too.” He flirtatiously looked at Indrid, and he felt the heat in his belly grow. “Maybe you can help me with it.” 

With a happy thrill, Indrid nodded. “What would you have me do?” 

Stepping into the shower, Duck held out his hand for Indrid to take, and he shivered a little getting used to the sudden but pleasant temperature change. “First just lemme get my hands on you.” The man wasted no time, putting shower gel on his hands and rubbing them together until they foamed. 

Indrid moved so he wasn’t under the water, so Duck could rub the suds onto him effectively. The seer kissed him, happily wrapping his arms around Duck’s neck and lazily crossing his wrists behind his head. He purred, feeling the human’s eager hands rub across his chest and belly, over his hips, onto his ass, where he grabbed appreciatively. 

He gasped softly as the ranger’s lips brushed his ear. “You okay with this going further?” 

“Yes, hell yes,” Indrid moaned as Duck’s nails lightly dragged over the sensitive skin of his ass. 

“Are you going to be good for me?” Panting, Indrid nodded eagerly. “Then lemme finish gettin’ us clean.” He tried to be patient as Duck gently guided him by his hips under the water and helped rinse him off, then rubbed shampoo into his scalp. Being touched and taken care like this only added to his excitement. 

And when Duck’s hand “accidentally” brushed against his cock a few times - the filthy grin he gave Indrid showed it was absolutely on purpose - he gasped and had to force himself to keep still. 

Finally, _finally_ , they were getting out of the shower. Indrid rubbed himself down with the towel, wishing he could go faster, as Duck took his sweet time slowly drying himself off. “There’s no rush, honey,” the ranger said. Indrid bit his lip to stop himself from whining impatiently and walked out of the bathroom to go lie on the bed and wait for Duck.

When Duck walked in, he was already wearing the harness for the strap-on he planned to use. “Which one d’you want?” he asked, pulling the sex toys box out from under the bed. 

“Can you-” his voice broke off, and Indrid felt his face heating up. “Can you use the little monster one?” They had big ‘monster’ dicks for pegging Indrid in his sylph form, but they also had a smaller one that his human form could handle. 

“If y’say please,” Duck replied, teasing, as he attached it to the harness. 

Laying on his back, Indrid purred. “ _Please_.” 

The ranger lifted an eyebrow. “Please what?” His voice was more authoritative, a little deeper and firmer than before.

“Please, sir,” he replied, becoming more submissive and ready to please. 

Duck climbed onto the bed, holding a bottle of lube. “Good boy,” he said quietly. “Spread your legs, darlin’.” Indrid heard the human pour some lube onto his hands, and gasped when his slick palm pressed against the base of his cock. “‘M gonna prep ya, is that okay?” 

“Yes, sir,” the sylph answered with an eager chirp. He groaned as Duck’s palm pressed and rubbed up and down slowly, slick and firm. He bucked his hips forward, chasing the sensation. 

“None of that,” Duck said sternly, and Indrid jumped as he felt a sudden slap on his ass. He forced himself to keep his hips still, biting his lip. “Good boy,” he said, gently soothing the stinging skin by rubbing his hand over it gently. 

The hand, his fingers covered with more lube than before, moved to Indrid’s ass and started rubbing over the hole until Indrid relaxed completely, pushing in and giving him a slow rhythm. He tried to be patient, and was gratified when he felt a second finger enter him. “You’re taking it well, darlin’,” Duck hummed, and Indrid felt his cock jump at the praise. His cheeks got redder as Duck chuckled. “Eager little thing, aren’t ya?” 

“I can’t help it,” Indrid whined. He moaned and leaned his head back when Duck added a third finger. “You’re good at this.” 

“Flatterer,” the ranger said teasingly, crooking his fingers in just the way that makes Indrid’s toes curl. After a few more slow thrusts, he pulled his hand away. “I think you’re ready.” The sylph nodded. “I wanna watch you ride my cock. Will you do that, my love?” 

Sitting up, Indrid purred and nodded eagerly. Duck laid down beside him, and he quickly moved to straddle him, the strap-on rubbing up against his own cock. He poured lube on it, using his hand to cover it completely. “May I?” he asked, holding it and looking pleadingly at Duck. 

“Go ahead,” he answered, smiling. Indrid pushed himself upward enough to align himself with the toy and sank down on it, leaning his head back with a pleasured groan. It had ridges and just enough texture to tantalize him with every movement. He slowly lifted and lowered himself using his legs, and finally met Duck’s eyes.

The ranger was completely still and looking at him sternly. “What do you say?” he asked, voice sharp. 

Realizing his mistake, Indrid swallowed. “Th-thank you, sir,” he said. Duck snapped his hips up, hard, pushing _deep_ inside him, and he whimpered.

“Now fucking ride my cock,” Duck told him, rolling his hips. Indrid happily did so, bouncing his hips quickly and moaning. It was so much stimulation from the textured toy, and he was getting close. “Stop.” 

Eyes wide, Indrid became stock still. But then he realized he hadn’t done anything wrong, it was just Duck giving him a command. He looked smug. “How bad do you need it?” 

“I’m-” he whined in frustration, his thighs starting to quake. “I need it so bad, sir.” 

He gasped and trembled when he felt Duck’s hand close around his cock. “Is that so?” Indrid nodded desperately, clenching around the toy and doing his best not to move. He was getting frustrated, wanting to get fucked into oblivion already. “Use your words, baby.” 

“Yes,” Indrid said, his voice wrecked. He looked into Duck’s eyes, feeling so submissive to his wishes. He’d do anything he asked. “Please.” 

“Then go ahead. _Slowly_ ,” Duck emphasized. He held Indrid’s hips and guided him at a heartbreakingly leisurely pace, so unrushed as if Indrid wasn’t absolutely desperate for it. He let out a frustrated, broken groan, feeling precome dribble down the side of his cock. “If you want it, go ahead. _But don’t come_ until I say so, okay?” 

“Yes, sir,” Indrid moaned, setting a brisk pace as he fucked himself on the strap. He could feel himself getting close, trembling from need, almost painfully hard. He could feel the ridges of the toy drag across a particular spot with every roll of his hips, and it was sweet torture. 

When Duck’s hand touched his cock again, he had to stop moving, clenching on the toy and whimpering desperately, sensitive from the neglect. “Keep going,” Duck said, raising his eyebrows. “And if you want to come at all, you’ll beg for it.” 

Indrid was unbearably close to coming, forcing himself to stay just barely on the edge, and he realized suddenly that all of the depraved, needy sounds in the room were coming from himself. Pushing himself down on the toy, he panted, shaking with pleasure. Duck squeezed his cock as he hit a perfect angle, and he cried out, putting his hands on Duck’s shoulders. “Please! Oh, please,” he begged, quivering. “I need to come so bad, Duck, please, sir.” He whimpered, meeting Duck’s lovely eyes, tensing muscles he didn’t even know he had in the effort to not come.

But then the ranger’s thumb swiped over the slit of his cock a few times and he was absolutely done for. With a broken moan, Indrid pushed his hips forward, climaxing _hard_. He couldn’t even see, and he collapsed down onto Duck, letting out small whimpers of pleasure. Indrid made another small noise when Duck pulled up his hips to pull the toy out of him. 

“I didn’t fucking say you could come yet,” he heard the man whisper into his ear. He knew he’d be punished, but he was still floating in bliss, so he was willing to let him do anything to him at that point. When Duck rolled the two over so that he was crawling over Indrid, he bit his neck, sucking into the skin until there was a dark hickey. “Now you’re in trouble, my darlin’.” His voice was honey-sweet, but the words made Indrid shiver. 

With half-lidded eyes, Indrid met his boyfriend’s gaze. “What’s my punishment, sir?” 

He shifted his hips as he felt Duck grab his cock again, and jolted with aftershocks as the human swiped his thumb over the slit of his cock rapidly, over and over. He gasped and moaned, the pleasure and pain mixing into an intense euphoria until he was twitching all over. When he was panting, tears rolling down his cheeks, Duck finally stopped. “I think you’ve learned your lesson.” 

Weakly, Indrid nodded. He purred brokenly as he felt the ranger tenderly wipe his tears away. “You’ve been so good for me, honey.” He felt his drooling cock twitch from the praise. “Such a wonderful, sexy darlin’.” Indrid felt a soft blush rise to his cheeks, and he squirmed a little, the words making him shy. “Relax, my love, my gorgeous ‘Drid.” 

Duck peppered little kisses over his cheeks until they were both giggling. “You’re so pretty,” the ranger breathed, giving him a slow kiss on the lips. “I think you deserve a reward.” Duck moved off of Indrid, pulling his harness off and placing it at the foot of the bed. “Get over here. Kneel.” 

Obediently, Indrid got on the floor, kneeling between Duck’s legs. The human scooted to the very edge of the bed, spreading his legs. “Go on, darlin’.” Eagerly, the sylph buried his face in Duck’s cunt. It was dripping wet, and his tongue slid around as he licked firmly. “Slower, baby. I wanna savor this.” 

Looking up at his boyfriend, Indrid traced his tongue in circles around his clit before kissing it. “Y’look so pretty kneelin’ between my legs.” The seer sucked gently on Duck’s clit. He moaned softly and grabbed Indrid’s hair. “Not so bad for a greedy slut.” Indrid groaned against the cunt on his lips, rubbing his already-hard cock as he sucked on a labia. “Good boy,” Duck panted as Indrid’s tongue swiped over his clit from side to side. 

He made his movements more purposeful and firm, rapidly tonguing him until Duck came with a deep groan, squeezing the sides of his head with his thick thighs.

When the aftershocks turned into too much stimulation, the ranger gently pulled Indrid’s head back by his hair. “C’mere,” he drawled, and Indrid climbed up on the bed into Duck’s lap. He purred as Duck kissed him deeply for a little while, biting his lip and even sucking on his tongue.

Eventually, Duck pulled back from the kiss. “Y’didn’t say thank you,” he reprimanded, voice gentle. “I gave you a reward, honey. Mind your manners.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Indrid purred, leaning forward for another kiss. 

But he was stopped by Duck’s hold on his hair, and he shivered, eager for whatever was going to happen next. “You’re gonna fuck me now,” Duck told him, looking into his eyes, his voice strong and authoritative. Indrid moaned softly in anticipation. 

Laying on his back, Duck pushed a pillow under his hips so Indrid could get a good angle when fucking him. Happily, the sylph crawled on his knees between his hips, slowly pushing his cock firmly into Duck’s wet cunt. After a few moments of setting a comfortable rhythm, he gasped as he felt Duck clench around him. “Awful rude to close your eyes, darlin’,” he said, grinning. “Look into my eyes when you fuck me.” 

“Yes, sir,” Indrid panted, the intense eye contact and tight pussy already making him feel like he was close to climaxing. He leisurely rolled his hips, pushing in and out of Duck and savoring the feeling. But he was surprised by Duck taking his hand and putting it on his throat. “A-are you sure?” Indrid asked, eyes wide. They’d talked about this a few days ago, but hadn’t tried it yet. 

“I’ll tap you twice if it gets too much,” Duck said, smiling. “I promise.” 

It was odd, being submissive but in control. This was what Duck wanted, so it was what Indrid would do. Gently squeezing the sides of the ranger’s throat, he gasped as he felt Duck clench around him reflexively. He kept his hold for another few thrusts before letting go, placing his hand beside Duck’s head. 

Duck groaned softly. “Harder this time,” he said, voice sounding wrecked. He was close again. 

Timidly, Indrid placed his hand around his boyfriend’s throat again. He squeezed the sides more firmly, and he felt his nails digging into the sensitive skin. He could feel the vibration under his hand when Duck whimpered. With his other hand, Indrid rubbed Duck’s clit with his thumb furiously, and the ranger came again with a desperate cry. 

The seer let go of his throat and slowed down his movements to a slow rocking against Duck’s hips, waiting for the human to come back to his senses. Blissfully, Duck opened his eyes again, smiling at his boyfriend. “Fuck me into next week, baby.” 

Indrid set a punishing pace, chasing his orgasm with a growl. “Y’feel so good,” the ranger moaned softly, brushing his lips against Indrid’s ear. “You’re so good for me, baby. I love you so fuckin’ much.”

It didn’t take long for him to come, pounding into Duck like that and hearing his sweet words. With a soft moan, he held Duck’s hips and thrusted until he’d finished coming every last drop. He was shaking slightly as he pulled out, immediately laying next to Duck and cuddling up close to his side. 

“That was fun,” the ranger said casually, gently running his fingers through Indrid’s hair.

The sylph could only hum in response. He was _exhausted_ , and nearly drifted off back to sleep with Duck’s gentle petting. “What do you need, love?” He was referring to aftercare, of course.

“A backrub would be nice,” Duck said, rolling over onto his belly. 

Indrid straddled his thighs and kneaded into the muscles firmly. “I love you so much, Duck.” 

“Love you too, ‘Drid,” Duck sighed blissfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
